In the Halls
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "'Adam, I'm sorry.' She said sincerely. 'And trust me, you ARE enough, and someone is going to see that, even if it's not Becky.'" Adam/Tori. Romance. Drama. Hurt/comfort. Friendship


Tori Santamaria walked out into the hallway. It was her free period, and she really wanted to be alone. It had been a rough couple of weeks. Zig Novak, the love of her life, had cheated on her - with her best friend. The brunette was heartbroken. She had loved Zig so much, and she had trusted Maya, too, and they both thought nothing of it and betrayed her. Every time she thought of it, it felt like a thousand knives stabbing her in her heart. It made it hard to breathe.

She turned down an empty hallway and saw Adam Torres, someone who worked backstage for _Romeo & Jules_ sitting against some of the lockers, reading what looked like a comic book. Tori had been set on wanting to be alone, but maybe sitting with Adam would be okay. He seemed nice enough when the play was going on. She didn't see why that would've changed (although a lot of things she had never dreamed would happen had recently happened).

She walked cautiously over toward him, leaving a few lockers between them before sliding her bag down and sitting herself. She saw Adam look up and nod at her in acknowledgement. She gave him a weak smile back and started to listen to her iPod herself, needing a distraction.

For awhile, things were fine. It was quiet between she and Adam, but it wasn't an awkward quiet, and they were both just doing their own thing. It was relaxing. Peaceful. Then, fate decided to step in and mess with Tori again. Her iPod started to play _Be My Someone_ by Zig's band, WhisperHug. Tori had recorded them practicing it one day and saved it on her device. It had always made her feel closer to her boyfriend when he wasn't there.

She felt tears spring into her eyes immediately, and as much as she tried to fight them back, she couldn't. They started to pour out of her eyes as she thought about how just a few months earlier, she and Zig were happy and together and in love and she was his _someone_. But it wasn't like that anymore. Tori wasn't Zig's someone anymore. Maya was.

She glanced over and saw Adam looking at her, concerned. She pulled out one of her earphones to hear the older boy ask, "Are you okay?"

She wanted to say yes. She wanted to tell Adam that she was fine and that everything was going to be okay. She didn't want him to think she was some stupid, dramatic, emotional girl. She knew it was stupid, but she didn't. She wanted to have a not-lame reputation at Degrassi. _Romeo & Jules_ had been a good start, but this wasn't helping.

She looked into his blue eyes, which seemed to be filled with genuine worry and concern, and she felt herself crack. "Not really, no." She replied.

Adam automatically scooted over to her. Tori was still crying as she instinctively moved closer to Adam. Adam put a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

Tori took a deep breath before explaining everything. How Maya and Zig had kissed backstage at a pageant, how they felt awful about it and confessed to her the next day, how she had been heartbroken and dumped both of them, and how they eventually got together. Tori knew she shouldn't HATE them, but it was kind of hard not to when Maya had all but stolen Zig from her, and Zig had LET her.

"It just _sucks_, Adam. I feel so totally and completely worthless." She said as her head rested on his shoulder, her tears falling onto the soft fabric of his jacket.

"Trust me, you're not worthless, Tori Santamaria." Adam said, with a slight smile on his face. Tori gave him a weak one in return, but it was obvious that she didn't believe him. "But I understand. Becky broke up with me a couple of weeks ago. And no matter what I do, I can't shake the feeling that I wasn't… enough. Probably because I know that's exactly what it is." He said, adding the last part quietly. Tori looked at him in shock.

She knew of Becky Baker, the very religious girl that had moved from Florida who had boycotted the play and who's brother had kidnapped Tristan. Honestly, she was the last person Tori expected to fall for Adam, but apparently she had, and apparently Adam had fallen as well. She didn't even have to ask why it had ended. She already knew. It was because Adam was transgender.

Tori didn't understand it. Adam was a guy. A great guy. He was just born in the wrong body. He shouldn't be so outcasted for it. The niner girl liked the Grade Eleven boy fine. She was really enjoying talking to him at the moment, even. She felt bad for him, because she could tell by seeing the way his face changed that he was hurt about Becky breaking up with him.

"Adam, I'm sorry." She said, sincerely. "And trust me, you ARE enough, and someone is going to see that, even if it's not Becky."

Adam looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Thanks. And don't worry about Zig. He's an idiot for cheating on you." He replied. She smiled at him and the two looked at each other a little more before the bell rang, signaling the end of their free period. They hurriedly grabbed their stuff and said goodbye to each other, thinking about the advice they gave each other.

As Tori walked away, she couldn't help but think that the older boy had made her feel better than she had felt since she found out about the Zig and Maya Kiss Train Wreck. She hoped she got to see more of him.

**So… tada! I KNOW I keep switching between Adam/Maya and Adam/Tori, BUT Adam/Tori WAS my first ship for Tori (and the best one I've had for Adam), plus, I think that they could help each other after the Tori/Zig/Maya plot AND the fact that *spoiler alert* Adam and Becky broke up tonight. I just think he and Tori could be a really good match. They could help each other through the heartache and then realize, "Oh, they've been here the whole time right in front of me." I don't know.**

**I'm thinking of continuing this, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think. I have a VERY loose, basic idea for a story, but again, that's up to you guys. Sorry for any OOC-ness. I'm a little out of practice for writing for both of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_**, if I did, we'd see more of Adam, the Niners, and Adam/Tori**


End file.
